but he sparkles
by caramelhae
Summary: Keberadaan Mikumo selalu mengganggu batin Kitora sejak perjumpaan perdana mereka. Sekarang pun masih.


**World Trigger © Ashihara Daisuke.**

.

.

Keberadaan Mikumo selalu mengganggu batin Kitora, bahkan sejak perjumpaan perdana mereka.

Pemuda berkacamata itu sama sekali tak menorehkan kesan pertama yang menyenangkan bagi Kitora.

Tak ada senyum yang tersungging di bibir Kitora kala ia mendapati kenyataan— _yang seharusnya melegakan bagi sosok yang berdedikasi melindungi keselamatan warga kota_ —bahwa _neighbor_ yang muncul mendadak di sekolah waktu itu berhasil dilumpuhkan tanpa menjatuhkan satu korban pun.

Ada emosi tak enak yang menjalari hati Kitora ketika melihat wajah para murid yang memuja-muji sang agen border tingkat C— _kau pahlawan kami, kau menyelamatkan nyawa kami_ , begitu kata mereka—seraya mengelilingi pemuda yang tampak salah tingkah dan tak nyaman karena diperhatikan itu.

Perasaan sebal meluap di dada sang gadis ketika ketua skuadnya, Arashiyama-senpai, melontarkan ucapan terima kasih secara bertubi-tubi kepada orang yang sebelumnya, meski terdaftar di organisasi yang sama dengan Kitora, tak mempunyai sepak terjang yang cukup impresif untuk diingat gadis itu.

Kitora langsung tak menyukai Mikumo pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

Ada tiga hasrat pribadi yang terpendam dalam hati Kitora—yang meski tak diungkapkan gadis itu secara lantang, tindak-tanduknya sudah cukup untuk merepresentasikannya. Pertama, ia tak mau diremehkan oleh orang yang lebih senior darinya; kedua, ia ingin dikagumi oleh juniornya; ketiga, ia tak sudi kalah dari orang yang seumuran dengannya.

Dan, Mikumo mengusik nomor tiga.

 _Padahal dia cuma agen tingkat_ _C_. Tidak, Kitora sama sekali tak berniat meremehkan para agen tingkat C; hanya saja, ia tak terima bila ada seorang agen pemula, yang tampangnya kikuk dan tak meyakinkan, bertindak seperti pahlawan seenak dengkulnya. _Mengalahkan prajurit trion menggunakan trigger latihan? Yang benar saja!_

Pada akhirnya, kesalahpahaman yang mendasari kedongkolan Kitora dipatahkan dengan entengnya oleh Mikumo sendiri. Pemuda itu tampak tak keberatan ketika mengungkapkan bila Kuga, sang _neighbor_ yang jauh lebih cakap dalam bertarung, adalah sosok yang berjasa di balik prestasi yang berhasil mengangkatnya menjadi agen tingkat B secara instan. _Sejak awal, Mikumo memang tak memenangkan pertarungan apapun, eh?_

Dan, itu membuat Kitora merasa lega. Egonya tak terluka lagi; dadanya jadi lebih lapang. _Pada dasarnya, Mikumo hanyalah agen pemula yang tak ada apa-apanya dibanding diriku._

(—Tapi, mengapa perasaan lega itu hanya muncul sementara?

Mengapa, pada saat-saat berikutnya, batin Kitora tetap terganggu setiap melihat Mikumo?)

.

.

Sekilas pandang, Mikumo bukanlah petarung yang hebat. Berkali-kali pandang, kelemahan-kelemahan Mikumo makin kasatmata.

Mobilitasnya buruk. Kegesitannya payah. Jumlah _trion_ -nya memprihatinkan. Kekuatan fisiknya tak memukau. Mikumo terlihat seperti sosok yang butuh sepuluh tahun dan seratus keajaiban agar bisa menjadi anggota pasukan tingkat atas Border.

 _Namun, mengapa pemuda itu begitu presisten untuk menjadi lebih kuat?_

Kitora percaya bila Mikumo bisa menjadi _lebih kuat_ berkat usaha-usaha yang dilakukannya. _Sedikit_ _lebih kuat_ , bukan sangat kuat seperti apa yang diimpikan oleh pemuda berkacamata itu. Hei, hukum alam terkadang tak bisa tunduk begitu saja oleh tekad; ada perbedaan menjulang antara orang berbakat dan orang biasa. Dan, bila dua golongan tersebut mempraktekkan kerja keras, maka perbedaan tersebut akan makin membentang.

Kitora, agen kompeten yang sudah pernah bertarung dengan banyak orang kuat di usianya yang masih belia, menyimpulkan bila si agen beruntung yang bisa menempati Cabang Tamakoma berkat rekomendasi Jin-san itu adalah sosok yang lemah. Mikumo lemah, dan Kitora tak sungkan mengakui hal tersebut secara terus terang.

( _Tapi, Kitora tak pernah berterus terang soal satu hal_ —)

Mikumo lemah, tetapi ajaibnya, eksistensinya tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja oleh orang lain. Termasuk Kitora. Pemuda itu seolah mempunyai daya magnet yang membuat atensi orang-orang tertuju padanya. Para agen tingkat atas pun tak sungkan menjadi lawan tanding latihan Mikumo, meski hanya pertarungan timpang yang didapat. Pemuda itu lemah, tetapi tak semua orang serta merta meremehkannya.

Arashiyama-senpai bilang, _Mikumo itu cerdas dan pemberani_ ; Kitora lantas membantahnya, _dia itu bodoh dan beruntung._

( _—yakni Mikumo, entah mengapa, seakan-akan punya cahayanya sendiri_.)

.

.

Mikumo tak punya aura kuat yang mengintimidasi, tetapi ia punya wibawa yang cukup untuk membuat dua orang—Kuga dan Amatori—menaruh kepercayaan penuh kepadanya. Pemuda itu bukan prodigi, tetapi para agen kuat di Cabang Tamakoma tak pernah menyuruhnya pergi.

Mungkin, mungkin itulah yang membuat batin Kitora tetap terganggu meski kenyataan bila pemuda itu lemah jelas terpampang di depan mata. Bukan masalah keanggotaan Mikumo di Cabang Tamakoma atau statusnya sebagai murid Karasuma-senpai atau hal-hal konkret lainnya.

Kitora tak pernah iri terhadap kemampuan Mikumo.

Mungkin, _hanya mungkin_ , ia merasa iri karena pemuda payah itu—

— _seolah punya kilaunya sendiri_.

.

.

( _ **he isn't strong**_ —

— _ **but he sparkles**_ )

.

.

[ **End** ]

.

.

(a/n) setelah nonton berpuluh-puluh episode, akhirnya tara memutuskan untuk debut di fandom ini dengan secuil cerita featuring karakter cewek terfavorit tara di seri ini: si mbak stronk yang cenderung tsun kalau berhadapan dengan si megane-kun. yep, i love the dynamic between them. yep, i ship them (eits, ngeship disini ngga melulu romantically lho, ehehehe).

thankssss buat yang sudah membaca! kritik dan saran diterima ^q^


End file.
